New Horizons
by A Different Shade of Silver
Summary: The next generation are off to Hogwarts, and they're about to find out that life at the school is hard even when you don't have to face Dark Lords and Death Eaters each year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter, though any original characters are our own.

_**(A.N: This is a co-write by Different Child and Silver Sailor Ganymede. We hope you enjoy) **_

New Horizons  
By A Different Shade of Silver

Chapter One

"Come _on_, Albus," Rose whined at her cousin, grabbing hold of his sleeve and pulling him away from the window. "We haven't been able to see the station for about ten minutes now, and you _know_ that all the compartments will be gone if we don't hurry up and find somewhere to sit. And I know that you'd rather not sit with James, which might be our only option if we don't get a move on!"

His eyes widened at the thought of being left to sit with his brother. "Alright let's get moving!" He tugged her along with him as they ran onto the train, running full speed to get a good seat. _Anything _but James. He'd never leave him be if they sat together. Never.

Rose smirked to herself as James dragged her down the corridor. She knew that so much as mentioning his brother's name would be enough to make Albus get a move on. Now there was just the problem of finding somewhere to sit, which was proving far more difficult than she had expected. She mentally thanked Merlin that her mother had thought to shrink their trunks before they got on the train; it wouldn't have been very good to have had to drag those along behind them while they looked for somewhere to sit.

Albus was frustrated at seeing the lack of seats available. Please please please let there be somewhere that _wasn't_ with his older brother. Please please. He searched everywhere and found a spot that seemed to have a few seats and _no_ _James_. He grabbed Rose and pulled her into that area.

What Rose realised before Albus did was that even though there was only one person sitting in that compartment, said person in question was the one whom they'd been specifically warned not to socialise with. Scorpius Malfoy, whose long blond hair was nearly touching the pages of the book he seemed to be absorbed in, didn't even look up when Rose and Albus entered.

"We can't sit here," Rose hissed in Albus' ear, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't hear her.

He glared at her, not wanting to risk it. "I do _not_ want to sit with James! Come on, one person in the compartment. How lucky can we get? Come off it Rose!"

Rose sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Evidently they had no choice but to sit with Malfoy. Her father was going to _kill_ them if he ever found out about this!

Albus didn't realize that it was Scorpius Malfoy they were sitting with. He just knew that it was some kid that had Rose all upset. He thought that it was a little ridiculous but hey. It wasn't so bad. The kid was quiet and reading a book. If worst came to worst they'd just chat. Big woop.

"So," Rose said, sitting herself down next to her cousin. "It looks like we've managed to escape your brother then."

He threw his fist up in the air triumphantly. "YES!" He was excited. Getting away from James was his current goal in life. Getting into Hogwarts was before that but hey; here he was on the train. Awesome, now all he had to do was keep it this way. He sat there grinning like an idiot.

Scorpius looked up from his book and glared at the loud boy. He hadn't even noticed that anyone had come in until that idiot had started being so... loud.

"Will you kindly shut up," Scorpius snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"Don't tell my cousin to shut up," Rose snapped back. "I'm sorry if Al was being loud, but that's really no reason for you to be so rude."

He glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? From the looks of it you're a first year just like us! Get over yourself. I'll be as loud as I damn well please. Honestly. What is your problem?" Albus frowned at him but he didn't pout. He couldn't. He wasn't a girl. That's what James kept pointing out.

Scorpius glared at Albus. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, that's who I am. And if you hadn't noticed this is supposed to be a quiet compartment. It says so on the door. So kindly shut up or go away - I have work to be getting on with."

He glared right back, still not taking his eyes off of him. "I did _not_ see as I was simply trying to find a bloody place to sit. Get over yourself why don't you. I'm Albus Severus Potter and damn proud of it since we're throwing around full names here." He realized what Rose said before. "Oi! You're the git I was told to avoid. I get it now cuz."

Scorpius shook his head in exasperation. "And there my father was telling me that the Potters weren't so insufferable as they used to be. Pity he was wrong. Gryffindors, the lot of you."

This time it was Rose's turn to grow incensed. "Don't you dare insult our family, Malfoy. At least _our_ ancestors weren't a load of Voldemort-loving Death Eaters!"

Scorpius raised his wand. "Silencio," he snapped and Rose found herself unable to speak. "Now go away before I really do curse you."

He stood up with his wand in hand. "Silencio." Turnabout was fair play he felt with Malfoy getting silenced himself. "She is right you know. Our Ancestors are proud people. We may not be fucking pureblood but that doesn't matter. You really need to learn don't you? You act and you get a reaction. You can't act without a response. You, I'm guessing, are an only child." He replied, sitting down.

"And you, I'm guessing, are a bloody idiot seeing as that spell completely failed to work," Scorpius replied. "Yes I am an only child. No, I'm not answering any more questions. I already _said_ I'm working."

He blushed furiously, embarrassed that he failed. "You said you were reading, not working. And come on, are you not the least bid fucking excited about going to Hogwarts? What a stiff."

"You swear to much," Scorpius said. "Makes you sound just as uncultivated as you are. Reading, working, same difference. Now stop talking at me before I hex you."

He glared at him. "What do you expect with an older brother and Uncles like I've got?" Albus looked at Rose. "No offence." But then turned his attention back to Malfoy. "I will swear as much as I like. No it is not the same difference and I will learn hexes as fast as I can to hex you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Silencio." The spell hit Albus right in the throat. "Now go and get some fifth years to reverse it for you if you must, and kindly leave me alone for the duration of the journey."

He did know fifth years. He knew his bloody cousins and he did storm off to get it reversed but intended to come back, leaving Rose and his things there. Years of having older siblings and cousins along with strange relatives taught him how to gesture wildly like an idiot without words.

The first older student he ran into unfortunately happened to be Dominique. However, he had no choice but to ask for her help considering the situation.

The red-haired fifth year glared at her younger cousin as he walked in. "What do you want, Asp?" she asked, using his much hated nickname. When Albus didn't reply, only gestured frantically, one of Dominique's friends realised what had happened.

"I think your cousin's been cursed," he sniggered.

Dominique groaned. "It was James, wasn't it? The little sod. I'll curse him into the middle of next week!"

He wasn't about to correct her because that way she'd reverse it...and his brother deserved it for all of what he'd do to his brother. He just looked up at her with begging eyes, hoping she'd reverse it.

Dominique looked set to storm off and hex James when Rose appeared.

"He's done this to you, too? The git!" Dominique muttered. "Gryffindor bastard. It was him, wasn't it?"

Rose shook her head frantically, much to Albus' annoyance.

"Why neither of you saying anything?" Dominique asked, starting to get very annoyed indeed.

"Because someone's put a silencing charm on them, Dom you idiot," a young, dark boy who looked about James' age laughed. Dominique glared at him.

"Ok then, Zabini, _you_ try and reverse it," she snapped.

A tall, thin boy who was sitting opposite Zabini stepped in and said the counter curse before the dark boy could so much as open his mouth.

"You should know better than to trust him with that kind of spell, Dom."

"Oh shut up, Nott, you prat," Dominique hissed. "What are you two little firsties doing in here anyway?"

"Actually we're in second year now," Nott replied, but Dominique wasn't listening.

"So if it wasn't James, who was it that hexed you?"

Albus took pleasure in being able to speak. "If I had seen James he definitely would have!" He wasn't sure if telling her would make her want to curse him back or not.

…

Meanwhile in another compartment…

____

Thanks for reading!!!! We had to split things up so nothing was too long. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: Here's chapter 2! Please review

* * *

Meanwhile in another compartment, a poor first year, one Sara Elwood, had the misfortune of sitting with some fourth years who didn't appreciate her company.

"Hey!" one of the boys said, taking the girl's book away. "You do _not_ read when we're trying to talk to you."

Another smirked. "Yea, you're an ickle firstie. _You _need to sit elsewhere."

Sara wasn't paying much attention to them but calmly replied. "I'd like my book back please." She didn't want to get into a fight. She wanted to read because it was her way of dealing with the transition. Books taught her about the world she was now joining.

They didn't listen and continued harassing her.

" Oi! Lookit what we got! A filthy mudblood! " They laughed at their terminology, pleased with the insult they had just given her. Though she was clueless as to what they'd said.

"What's a mudblood?"

"You!" they laughed as they hexed poor Sara. She was clueless as to what was going on until then. Being hexed kind of cleared things up on what they thought of her.

However, they had the misfortune of having to deal with another first year that wasn't quite so meek. "YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled, having heard the last bit of the conversation. She did not tolerate bullying.

"O lookie here. We have another ickle firstie but this one doesn't know her place does she?"

His friend shook his head. "Nope. She doesn't. This one has a mouth on her too. Tsk tsk I think we need to put her in her place. What do you think?"

"Yea, I think that'd do her good. What shall we do?"

Before they had the chance Kaitlyn pulled out her wand and tried her best to teach them a lesson. "TARANTALLEGRA!"

The spell didn't go quite as planned as it only made one leg start dancing but that was almost worse than both as it made the boy fall over, trying to keep up with one leg that wouldn't stop moving and the other couldn't figure out what to do.

Kaitlyn smirked and laughed at them.

"What the hell?! I thought first years didn't even _know_ how to do shit. O this tears it!

"CONJUNCTIVITIS!" He decided to make it hard for her to see, thus hard for her to do anything to them in return. He laughed at himself as he and his friends decided to go off, reversing the curse on the dancing idiot. They didn't want to deal with this crap anymore.

After they left, having tossed Sara's book aside, Sara got up to fetch it. She put the book back on her seat and then went over to the poor girl on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Kaitlyn realized she could still see a bit and took the hand Sara offered. "They're not that good. I'm Kaitlyn Markham, by the way. Call me Kait, if you want that is. Now come on." She took Sara's hand and led her through the compartments. She felt her way around, not paying mind to people laughing at her.

Sara was stunned at this behaviour. This girl tried to curse a couple of their upperclassman and was now running around the train after getting cursed herself.

Kaitlyn asked her to listen for a specific name as she was focusing on finding her way around. Sara just nodded and listened, telling her when she heard the name Markham. The other girl then spoke, trusting Sara and looking with her screwy vision to recognize her family. "Hey you!"

"Kait! Oi, Kait! What the bloody Hell's happened to your eyes?" a tall boy with blondish hair like Kaitlyn's popped his head out of the compartment.

"Conjunctivitis curse. Some gits in your year were bullying this one." She pulled Sara's hand up, making sure her brother noticed the other girl. "Naturally I couldn't let that happen so I butted in. Ended up cursed. O well. I did tarantallegra on him but only one leg danced. Funny though."

Her brother reversed the spell and then started snickering. "Merlin's beard, I bet it was Coldwater and his fellow Slytherin brats. Stuck up, they are. Maurice and I managed to hang one of them off a suit of armour last year. Professor Sinistra wasn't too pleased with us for that but it was worth it. I'm Sasha Markham, by the way. Kait's brother, Gryffindor fourth year."

Sara shyly nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sara. Sara Elwood." She was not very good with people. She liked books. They were her friends. People...bullied her. Like those from earlier did.

Kaitlyn laughed as well, glad her eyesight was back. "Yea, probably. Awesome! Can't wait to see your antics up close this year! Heh. Did you think your prof would be pleased?" She asked.

"Which professor?" Sasha asked. "There's more than one, yanno. And why don't you and your friend come in here? If you don't then _I_ might have to hex Coldwater. Or even worse _Maurice_ might, and you know what he's like. Bloody Ravenclaws know too many spells for their own good!"

"Be right back." She rolled her eyes and nodded, taking Sara back to their compartment, grabbing their things before heading back in no time.

Sara was still amazed at how fast this was moving and what the hell was going on. "Um, ok. We're going to stay with them?"

Kait nodded and led her back to the compartment where her brother was. "Back! And yea, either of you would be dangerous. Maurice is the one who taught me some of the spells I know!" She laughed. "Well it's clear what house you're in. And I meant Professor Sinistra, ya know, the one you mentioned. "

Sara stared. "You know spells already?"

"Course she does," Sasha laughed. "Me and Maurice taught her most of them - Maurice is my best mate, even though he's in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor. But you've gotta consider the fact that there are... how many of us are there now, Kait? Eight? It's hard to keep track." He laughed

She smiled. "Eight it is. Though the question always comes on if there will be more at any given time."

Sara blinked. "Um, wow. That's a lot of you. I've got like one sister and that's it. My parents aren't wizards. This is all new to me. Please don't hold it against me." She blushed.

Kaitlyn looked at her brother. "Those bastards called her a mudblood. Can you believe it?! Urgh! I wanted to hurt them so bad."

Sasha grinned. "Right: you, me, Maurice, Johnny and Darren are going to plot that bastard's downfall. _Now_. It's what we're for, right?"

"RIGHT!" Kaitlyn cheered loudly, laughing. At that moment Maurice came in. "What about me and the downfall of someone?"

Sara stared. "Do you have _all_ brothers?"

She shook her head. "Uh, no. One sister. Though some of my brothers are out of Hogwarts already. And I've got a git for a twin around here somewhere. Have you seen Michael?"

Sara couldn't keep track of it all. This was a lot.

"He's buggered off somewhere," Sasha replied. "Probably picking a fight with some Hufflepuffs or something, knowing him. Now come on! We've got to come up with new ways to torture Coldwater and his gang!"

Maurice looked at him. "What did they do now?"

"Only put a conjunctivitus hex on my sister," Sasha replied. "I'm gonna string the bastard up from the rafters in the Great Hall for this, I swear."

Kait groaned. What the hell was Michael up to now? It was only their first day and they hadn't even gotten to Hogwarts yet. That was basically the only thing on her mind right now - which house would she be placed in. The family was split between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor...more on the Gryffindor side. Though Darren, the fourth Markham brother, was an oddball - a Ravenclaw.

He frowned. "I don't like the sound of that. And I'm guessing you mean Kaitlyn as I don't think they would dare do that to Missy as she's a seventh year and well, Missy."

"Obviously he means Kait," Johnny laughed. "Missy would... well, she would have killed him, or damn near."

Kaitlyn sighed. She loved Melissa, she really did. Missy was practically her idol growing up, what with the six-year age gap that they had. But she got frustrated sometimes. It was hard to live up to her older sister. She was practically an idol at school. She was good at school, pretty, and feisty when she needed to be. Though Kait beat her there...about the only way she did.

Sara was looking on and patted her friend's hand. There was obviously tension going on there and she wasn't sure what exactly the deal was but she was trying. She was mostly confused about all of this and nervous. She just hoped that things would be OK when they finally got to school…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 for you guys, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rose leapt off the Hogwarts Express as soon as it drew to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. The train ride had not been fun. First she had been hexed by Scorpius Malfoy, then they had almost got stuck in a carriage with Dominique and her Slytherin friends, and finally they had thought that they had found an empty carriage only to be discovered and harassed by James and his friend David Wood. Rose was of the opinion that the day just couldn't get any worse - unless she ended up in Slytherin, of course.

Albus too was thinking that things couldn't get worse. He half-hoped he didn't end up in the same house as his brother; if he did then the torture would _never_ end. But he wouldn't mind any of the houses really...he was glad to be there. He just hoped James would leave him alone.

"Oh look," said Rose. "I see Hagrid over there! That's where we're supposed to go."

Albus smiled at that thought. "Great!" He followed Rose and headed over to Hagrid, whom they both knew rather well as he was an old family friend.

* * *

Kaitlyn was nervous to get off the train. She tried to take a deep breath and calm down. It's ok, she told herself. She was the seventh or eighth Markham, depending on how you looked at it, but only the second girl. With the first being Missy...well...she had a lot to live up to. And with all her brothers that left a lot as well. But hey, she tried to look at it as she had support. She had at least one sibling in each house... other than Slytherin, so going there was just not an option. She again, tried to calm down and followed the other first years while keeping a close eye on Sara. That and the two were basically joined at the hip after the train ride. Kait also kept an eye out for Michael, knowing she'd see him no later than the time they entered the castle.

Luckily Michael spotted her before she saw him.

"Kait!" he shouted. "Where _were_ you on the train? You disappeared!"

She went over towards him with Sara. "I got lost in the crowd at the station. Ended up with Johnny, Sasha and Maurice along with a few others. And I made a new friend. What about you?"

"Spent most of my time with Freddie Weasley. Apparently his dad's got some great new stuff coming out at the end of the month. Toe-biting slippers! Imagine that. So simple, yet so brilliant."

She laughed. "God, that sounds interesting. We should get some of those for Adam. He'd get the humour in them...eventually." Kait shook her head. "O! Micha this is Sara, Sara this is Mike or Micha – my twin brother Michael."

"Micha," he said. "_Don't_ call me Mike. Honestly, Kait, you know that calling me Mike is about as sensible as calling Sasha Alexander!"

She snickered. "True true. Call him Mike and he'll _try_ to hex you. Call him Micha or Michael. Honestly, my brothers are such girly boys." Kait laughed.

Sara smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You'd better not let Darren here you say that," Micha said. "Or Adam. Because they really would hex you!"

She rolled her eyes. "They are not girly men. You and Sasha are. " She laughed.

"Hi Hagrid," Rose called to the half-giant groundskeeper, who looked very pleased as soon as he caught sight of her and Albus.

He smiled at the two children. "'Ello there! Nice to see ya! Ready for the sortin'?"

Rose just smiled back at him. Ready? She didn't think she'd ever be ready for it...

Hagrid chuckled at the unease of all the children and patted her and Albus on the back before leading them to the castle.

Albus chuckled nervously, scared for the sorting.

Rose got into one of the boats and was soon followed by Albus and a boy she didn't recognise.

Sara, Kaitlyn and Michael all got into a boat together. Sara was actually the first to speak up. "I'm terrified at this. How does it work?"

"We don't actually know," Micha replied. "We've been trying to get the answer out of someone for ages but they've all refused to tell us. Eric was going on about a vampire but I think he was lying. At least I _hope_ he was lying..."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Missy said that it's not as bad as they'll make it out to be. That's about all she said."

Micha laughed. "Like I said, he was probably lying. Never let anyone fool you into thinking that Hufflepuffs don't lie!"

"Yea really. Eric's full of it. Hufflepuff or not. Maybe he should have been in Gryffindor after all..." She mused.

Sara chuckled nervously. "I see...I'm sorry. I just...magic is new to me. I keep hearing so many different things that I don't know what's true. "

"Hah, you can't be in a worse position than our mum was," Micha snickered. "She's a muggle. Dad's a pureblood. Bit of a shock for her when she found out that her husband wasn't having an affair - just growing mandrakes in the back garden."

Sara's eyes widened. "Really? And what's a muggle? "

"A muggle is a non-magical person." Kait laughed hysterically. "O poor mum. She has to put up with all of our antics and dad's family...I think she half hoped that one of us wouldn't be a witch or wizard...but we all turned out like dad. We're an odd family but it works."

"Odd?" Micha snorted. "More like downright nuts. Adam's disappeared to Bulgaria or something for something to do with Quidditch, Eric's training as a Healer, Missy will probably end up going into Quidditch as well, Darren will join the ministry and want to take over the world - I swear he should have been in Slytherin rather than Ravenclaw the way he acts sometimes..."

"Who knows what the hell Sasha and Johnny will get up to and then there's you and me." She rolled her eyes. "So yes, we are a nutty bunch. And yea yea I know. Missy's perfect." She loved her sister...just didn't know how to compete sometimes.

Sara stared at them. "I see. Wow. Um, Quidditch...that's a game right? I read about it. And the ministry is ..."

"Basically our government. It's full of suits - only the don't wear suits, they wear robes," Micha said. "And Quidditch is _not_ a game - it's a way of life! Girl, you have a _lot_ to learn!"

Kait hit her twin. "He's right about the Ministry but Micha! Honestly. A, you sound like a girl. B, you need to be nice. Not everyone sees Quidditch that way. She's new to this. Be patient. It's like when dad first had to tell mum."

Sara blushed. "Sorry...I'm sure I'll learn at Hogwarts. That's why I came here," she said as they finally arrived at the castle.

Micha looked at his sister, offended. "How do I sound like a girl, Kait?!"

Kait cleared her throat and imitated him as they got out of the boats and walked towards the castle they'd call home for the next seven years. "Girl, you got a _lot _to learn."

"I said have. Have, not got. That makes it, like, completely different!"

She laughed. "And saying 'like' is going to help your case? Anyhow, we can take her under our wing. I have decided that no matter where she ends up Sara's my friend. "

Sara smiled at that and laughed. "I'd like that. Friends then?"

"Friends!" Kaitlyn decreed.

"Yep, friends," Micha said. "Hey, you never know - we could be the Golden Trio mark two!"

She laughed. "That would be awesome. But this time it'd be reversed with two girls and a boy. " Everyone heard of Harry Potter, and in turn Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger because of what happened while they were at Hogwarts to say the least.

"And we might not all be Gryffindors," Micha noted, paling slightly as he remembered the impending sorting. "But still... this is gonna be one heck of a fun year!"

* * *

Rose Weasley was not amused. The train ride had been absolute Hell - indeed she was beginning to think that it would have been a better idea if they'd taken a flying car to Hogwarts like Uncle Harry and her dad apparently had when they were in their second year. They had spent most of the train-ride stuck with a load of Slytherins, and matters were made even worse when Albus had effectively told Dominique that James was responsible for hexing them, which hadn't been the case, and then James and his friend David had come and teased them mercilessly.

All in all she wasn't enjoying her time as a Hogwarts student at all so far and they hadn't even got to the Sorting yet.

Albus had his mind set on things. The train ride hadn't been the best start and he wanted things to get better. He wanted to be sorted and after that damn train ride his thoughts for the houses were "Anything but Slytherin, Anything but Slytherin." He did not want to stay in the same house as Dominique to say the least. But he wasn't sure he wanted to be with James either. Damnit and he wasn't sure if he wanted the other houses either. Albus was confused as he could be about this but wanted to get it over with. What he did hope is that he was in the same house as some of his friends, his family: hopefully Rose. She was the closest thing to a best friend he had. Hell, she probably _was_ his best friends. But would that mean they'd be together? He decided that trying to figure things out was a nightmare.

Rose sighed. Albus looked so confused. At least she didn't need to worry about what house she went into. Her father had said he'd disown her if she ended up anywhere other than Gryffindor, but she'd long since learnt not to take anything her dad said seriously. She would go wherever was best for her; that was what her mother had said and that was what she wanted to believe. Besides, it wouldn't be long now until the whole thing was over and done with.

Albus knew that his dad would be happy with him if he ended up a Gryffindor like James and his mum would be happy since the whole lot of them were in Gryffindor...so he'd feel bad if he went elsewhere. Family tradition and all. But his dad had sat him down and told him he was proud for simply getting into Hogwarts. It was ok regardless. He hoped that was true. He couldn't stop this feeling of nervousness he had.

Rose almost didn't realise it when the boats finally stopped and they entered Hogwarts Castle itself. It was only upon seeing the entrance hall that it really hit her; this place was going to be her home for the greater part of the next seven years.

Albus took his cousin's hand nervously. He didn't want to be alone in this. He wanted to make sure it was all real too. It seemed so...wow. He was lost for words. He was scared a little, but another part of him excited at the adventure! Would he be like his dad? His mum? Or someone else? Maybe he'd figure himself out, maybe he'd find out who Albus Severus Potter really was.

Rose squeezed Albus' hand tightly. It was going to be OK. He was her cousin as well as her friend, and that blood-bond dictated that they would be together regardless. After all, the still saw Dominique even though she was in Slytherin, didn't they? It really didn't matter.

Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand, had a completely different view of this whole situation to Rose Weasley. He was standing on his own, attempting to stay as far away from the other first years as possible. They were probably all ignorant and annoying like Potter and Weasley had been on the train. Luckily he had had no further disturbances after he had gotten rid of them, and so had been able to finish two books and start reading another by the time they reached Hogsmeade.

He wasn't looking forward to the Sorting. Not at all. He knew he had to be in Slytherin. He just had to. Anything else and his father would scream at him, his mother would say it didn't matter (but he could tell that that would be a lie), his grandmother would break down and his grandfather would probably threaten to kill him. It was of the utmost importance that he was sorted properly... but what if, for some bizarre reason, that didn't happen? What would become of him then?


	4. Chapter 4

Albus smiled at Rose, glad to have his cousin right beside him and walked in, following the lead of the others. He was nervous. Right now he couldn't wait for it to be over! All he knew was "Please be in the same house as Rose, please!" Those were his thoughts. That and "Not Slytherin!" The sorting hat had a reputation for listening but for doing it's own thing as well. He was panicking slightly.

Rose didn't really take in much of Uncle Neville - no, Professor Longbottom's speech. She had read about most of this stuff already. She just wanted to get this finished. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, Professor Longbottom began to lead them into the Great Hall. The Sorting was about to begin.

Albus was relieved to have family or pseudo-family there. Hagrid, Uncle Neville who he'd have to call Professor Longbottom when in front of others. And in general, his cousins and sibs...ok well James was more a curse than a blessing sometimes but still. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt him, right? He wasn't listening to Uncle Neville's talk, he was just glad when the Sorting was about to start.

"Abrams, John."

A small boy with dark hair walked over to the hat and placed it on his head. A moment later it screamed "Gryffindor!"

The whole Gryffindor table applauded as the newest member of the first years was one of them!

"Alderton. Marie."

"Hufflepuff"

Rose quickly realised that their names were going to be called in alphabetical order and groaned. It was times like this that she hated being a Weasley.

Albus groaned himself. Being P wasn't much better. But at least Rose would know where he was. He looked at her, feeling worse because she was W.

Kaitlyn looked at her brother. She wanted to end up with him but if they're meant for separate paths so be it. And as long as she wasn't in Slytherin she'd have a sib no matter at least for the year. She wanted to go where was best.

"Bates, Christopher."

"Hufflepuff."

The table applauded including Kait and Micha's brother Johnny.

"Coldwater, Demeter."

"Slytherin."

The Slytherin table applauded politely but was pleased to have a new recruit. Only the very best went to their house.

"Coldwater, Julius."

"Slytherin!"

A dark haired boy who was obviously Demeter's twin followed her to the Slytherin table. They applauded again, pleased to have twins joining them. They were twice the family heritage that was important to them. And the fact that they had an older brother already there gave them instant credibility as being purebloods. No research needed to make sure they remained free of trash.

Kait's heart sank as she realised that not only did Tarquin Coldwater, Sasha's least favourite person in the world, have a grudge against her already, he also had two siblings in their year.

'Drayton, Celestine' quickly became the third Slytherin in a row and Rose felt her heart sink. Was their year going to be full of snakes?

Albus looked at her, and knew the feeling she had. He did not want to be surrounded by those idiots in green. He wanted anything but them. He couldn't stand it if he had to be there. Besides, they wouldn't take him he smiled proudly at the thought. O shit, he realized. They wouldn't take Rose because she had muggle grandparents, but him.. maybe? No, grandmother Lily was muggle born. They wouldn't...they couldn't…

'Elkin, Thomas' became the first new Ravenclaw and then, finally.

"Elwood, Sara."

Sara nervously stepped up to the stool and took the hat, placing it on her head gently. Some people laughed because of how she looked. Others, like Kaitlyn, tried to be encouraging. She mouthed 'you'll be fine!' and smiled at her new friend.

Sara gulped as the hat touched her head.

"Another muggleborn, eh?" said the hat in her ear. "There seem to be more and more of you around these days - not that that's a bad thing. You're brave, yes, but not at all rash. You think before you act so Gryffindor's rather out of the question. Hardworking and loyal, yes, but those aren't your best traits so maybe not Hufflepuff. And you're rather too meek for Slytherin. But goodness me, you're a bright one, aren't you. Curiosity killed the cat, you know - and I bet you're curious as to where you're going. But don't worry, I know exactly what to do with you. Better be - Ravenclaw!"

The table applauded with joy as the second Ravenclaw of the year joined them. Sara put the hat back down gently on the stool and scurried off to the table, sitting by the boy before her who had been placed there as well. She wanted to make friends even though she was incredibly shy. Maybe Kaitlyn would be here too!

Micha was a bit disappointed at seeing his new friend go to Ravenclaw, but then again at least she'd have Darren and Maurice to look after her... not that that was necessarily a good thing, mind you. He barely registered as 'Fenn, Luciana' became the next member of Slytherin. All he wanted now was for him and Kait to get Sorted.

Kaitlyn smiled at Sara, feeling like the girl was placed well. Hufflepuff had been a thought but probably not. The girl screamed intelligence to her and she knew that Ravenclaw would help that flourish. Of course she was a bit disappointed to see her friend in a house she didn't think she'd be in. She wanted her friend to be happy and there she would fit in best. But she looked at her brother. She too wanted to be sorted. And as twins they'd go right after each other, with Kaitlyn first by two letters.

Goldstein, Dominic became a Ravenclaw. He was quickly followed by two Hufflepuffs (Holland, Jennifer and Irving, Colin) before Ivanovich, Svetlana also became a Ravenclaw. Then the name 'Johnson, Oliver' was called and Rose noticed Freddie staring intently. Oliver was Freddie's cousin on his mother's side so he wasn't related to her at all, but she was still curious to know where he'd go.

Eventually the hat called out 'Gryffindor' and Oliver went to the Gryffindor table, a broad smile on his face.

Kaitlyn looked at Michael. She let out a deep breath. They were either next or close to it. She was nervous and looked at her twin for support. Whatever was best would happen. But if she got separated from Micha...Kait would have a little trouble at first. They were twins. They'd been together since the womb. And no matter how much they fought Kait loved him.

Jones, Hannah went to Hufflepuff, then Khan, Sandeep and Lei, Yong went to Gryffindor. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat momentarily before he forced himself to calm down. Surely he was one of the next ones, surely. Lovell, Augustine went Slytherin and Scorpius found himself praying silently that he would, too. He had to be in Slytherin. He had to. But he'd hardly had time to dwell on this when his own name was called out.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

He took and deep breath and began walking towards the stool. He had to be in Slytherin. He lowered the hat tentatively onto his head.

"You have to put me in Slytherin," he thought. "You have to. I have to go to Slytherin otherwise my family will disown me."

"You don't want to be in Slytherin, not really," said the hat in his ear. "You wouldn't do well there. There's a thirst to prove yourself; oh yes, but it doesn't manifest itself in a Slytherin way. Indeed your loyalty would be more becoming of a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius felt sick. "Don't you _dare_ put me in Hufflepuff!" he mentally screamed and the voice in his ear (he had by then realised that it was the hat itself talking) chuckled.

"Audacity befitting of a Gryffindor. But my goodness there's a sharp wit there, a very sharp wit. And your thirst for knowledge is just that - a thirst for knowledge itself. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy, you would go far in any of the houses, but the one best suited for you is Ravenclaw!" it called the last word out to the whole Hall.

Scorpius sat there in shock until Professor Longbottom yanked it off his head, at which point he was left staring into a stunned silence.

"Go and join your housemates, Mr Malfoy," Professor Longbottom said kindly and Scorpius got gingerly to his feet. There was a small amount of applause from the Ravenclaw table, though not much as Scorpius sank into an empty place near the end of the table.

He was quite convinced that there was no way his life could get any worse. His grandfather was going to kill him.

Kait took a deep breath and listened carefully hearing her name called. "Markham, Kaitlyn." She gave Micha's hand one last squeeze as she walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, sitting down. Her mind was racing. "I don't know where I want to be...Not Slytherin I think. Everything I've heard about them is dark. That's not me at all. In any other house I'm in I'll have a sibling.

Whether that's good or bad I don't know. I have no clue where I will fit in! But whatever's for the best will happen. The best place for me, my destiny, is where I'll end up. I don't like it. But I have to face it. The best will happen."

"Another Markham, eh?" said the hat in her ear. "You're rather stoic about this, aren't you? Leastways you don't seem as nervous as most of the others I sort. You're loyal, certainly, but not Hufflepuff material. And you would be bored in Ravenclaw and despise it in Slytherin. Yes, you're brave - and rather rash sometimes, if I may make that observation. But you're an easy one to place. You will go and join the noble house of Gryffindor!"

She heard the hat call out her house and immediately said a small "Thank you" in her head for not making her wait so long. She just hoped Micha would take it well. And maybe they'd end up together. She got up, placing the hat back on the stool and shooting her twin an encouraging look, going over to join, not the other first years, but her siblings who were sitting together. Melissa was standing and applauding with the rest of them. Sasha was also standing there grinning like an idiot...she hoped that meant that he wouldn't be torturing her.

Micha clapped enthusiastically as his sister walked over to join the Gryffindor table. He hardly had time to think, though, as he was next person to be called out.

"Markham, Michael."

Micha cringed at the sound of his full name, then set himself down on the stool with the hat on his head.

"Yet another one of you, is there?" He noticed that the voice (which seemed to be coming from the hat itself) sounded rather amused.

"Yeah, but I'm the last one," Micha thought. "Any ideas where I'm going?"

"It's been a long time since anyone asked me that question," the Sorting Hat said, sounding more amused still. "Curiosity befitting of a Ravenclaw, but you certainly wouldn't fit there. Slytherin, perhaps, but you're rather too bluntly honest for that House. You don't seem the type who would thrive in Hufflepuff. I know exactly where you're going. You will follow your twin into Gryffindor!"

Micha couldn't help but grin stupidly as he pulled the hat off his head. "We did it, Kait!" he shouted, hugging his twin tightly. "We're going to be together for the next seven years! True Gryffindors, both of us!"

"Bloody Hell, Mike," Sasha laughed, immediately taking the opportunity to annoy his brother. "Don't have a fit! Anyway, it was pretty bloody obvious you'd both end up here." He leaned over to Missy, grinning. "Darren owes me two galleons now."

Kait hugged Micha. "Wonderful! I'm so happy!" She bounced up and down with him. "True Gryffindors it is! Gryffindor better watch out with us there plus Sasha and Missy. It's going to be a blast! I'm so happy I could burst or something." She laughed.

Missy smiled as well. "Johnny owes me five galleons, Darren owes me two. Adam owes me one, Eric three. Johnny bet she'd be anywhere but here. Darren, well he hoped Kait would join him, knew Micha wouldn't. Adam said she might end up here but he thought that maybe Ravenclaw due to wit. Eric said she'd be a Hufflepuff like him. Father owes me 10. He said she'd be in one house and Micha in another. He pegged Micha as Gryffindor but forgot about Kait's temper." The seventh year smirked. "I predicted them both in Gryffindor. Micha's far too rash to be anywhere else. Kait's got Ravenclaw-worthy intellect, never Slytherin because of mother and she's too fiery to be a Hufflepuff. She's far too bent on justice as well. So here we are. And Micha would want to be with Kait and Kait with Micha. It really wasn't a shock."

Sasha groaned. "I wish you weren't so bloody smart, Missy. You should have been in Ravenclaw, I swear..."

She shrugged and smirked. "I could have been. But there's more to me than meets the eye. I'm complicated."

Sasha groaned. Trust his older sister to say that!

They barely paid any attention as 'Newberry, Selena' and 'Obayomi, Abike' were sorted into Ravenclaw, but the Gryffindors began to clap enthusiastically once again as they gained another member in 'Perks, Lauren.'

The Ravenclaw table clapped enthusiastically as 'Park, Kyun-Mi' joined their table. One person, however, had not been paying any attention to that at all - Albus Potter.

"Potter, Albus." A few people who heard the last name stopped. Many wouldn't have because it could very well be someone else but if they knew then he was being stared at. He had been panicking until he snapped out of it having heard his name. He gulped and sat down on the stool, putting the hat on. His thoughts were now solely "Anywhere but Slytherin, Anywhere but Slytherin."

Missy laughed at Sasha as they had all sat down. Kait and Micha were happily paying attention to the sorting now that their trouble was over.

"Slytherin?" said the hat in his hear, causing Albus to jump. "Do you think I'm stupid, boy? There's no way I'm going to send you to Slytherin. Certainly not. Yes, you are ambitious (you want to prove you're not your brother, don't you?) but you're not Slytherin material. You're loyal but rather inclined to finding shortcuts rather than putting in a lot of effort, so I think that Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you too well. You're brave, but you're certainly not irrational in your bravery so Gryffindor's out of the question, too. But what you are is intelligent - goodness yes, you're just as intelligent as your grandfather, though admittedly far more sensible and rather less arrogant than he was at eleven. Don't worry, Albus Severus Potter, you're not going to go to Slytherin, for I can see that you will reach your full potential in Ravenclaw!"

He blinked, confused as hell as to the placement. His entire family that he knew of was in Gryffindor. James, Dad, Mum, All his Uncles, his grandfather and grandmother on both sides...he must be a disappointment. He sighed and got up, putting the hat back and heading to the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius Malfoy was in shock. First _he_ had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and now that awful Albus Potter was here, too? Life had just got far worse than he had imagined it ever could. He glared jealously at 'Selwyn, Tiberius' as he was sorted into Slytherin, then the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers again as Sun, Jing-Ryoung became another Ravenclaw. 'Thomas, Anthony' went to Gryffindor, and then 'Wilkins, Jonathan' and 'Williams, Emily' were made Hufflepuffs.

Then the sorting hat called out 'Weasley, Frederick'.

Rose was getting nervous now. Albus had been put into Ravenclaw of all places (though she supposed that made sense, seeing as Albus had always been rather studious and far more sensible than his brother) so where was Freddie going to end up? And more importantly where was _she_ going to end up?

Luckily the world soon returned to normal as Freddie was sorted into Gryffindor. Rose wondered how she could even have considered anywhere else - he was Uncle George's son, after all. But she didn't have any time to calm down, as Louis was next. She heard a few gasps as he did so, which really didn't surprise her (in a few years time Louis would likely be able to claim the title of the world's only male Veela if he was anything like his sisters), but the shock only grew when the hat called out

"Ravenclaw!"

Even though Dominique had been sorted into Slytherin, people still tended to equate their family with Gryffindor. Lucy followed the majority of their family into Gryffindor, but Rose didn't have any time to dwell on that because her name was the next to be called.

"Weasley, Rose."

She walked shakily over to where the hat was resting, hiding behind her hair (which was flaming red like her father's, but as curly as her mother's) and then put the sorting hat on her head.

"Another Weasley?" the hat sighed. "That makes four of you in one year."

"Five," she corrected it "If you count Albus Potter as a Weasley, too. Which he technically is."

"You know it's been rather a long time since a first year corrected *me*," said the hat, sounding somewhere between amused and astonished. "You have the audacity of a Gryffindor, though I expect that's not why you said it. You're ambitious, yes, just like your mother - and just like your mother I'm certain that Slytherin house would not suit you at all. You're hard working and loyal, so Hufflepuff might fit you, but I think that your search for knowledge outweighs all your other traits. You want to know everything there is to know in this world, don't you? I thought so. In that case I am quite sure that the best place for you would be Ravenclaw!"

As Rose sat down at the table, Scorpius glared at her, aghast, and began to feel even worse when the final student to be sorted that year ('Yaxley, Cassius') went into Slytherin, the house _he _should have been in. Albus Potter, Louis Weasley _and_ Rose Weasley were all in Ravenclaw... and so was he. There was no question about it - he was completely certain that the Sorting Hat had finally lost its wits.


End file.
